Soar Like A Bird
by FreaxGeax
Summary: When Harmony, A normal Intelligent girl like you and I has a goal in life. She reaches for the sky, When being told she will never make it. How will this young woman go about to proove them all wrong? BBxOC -Romance- Rated M for later chapters.


((A/n: Alright a BBxOC fanfic. For you my friend, Mackenzie. I honestly hope you enjoy all these chapters, as-well as other readers. Rated M in later chapters, I will keep it classy tho, don't worry kiddies, Grammar- I apologize in advance I know it's not the best, I have a good personal excuse for that. Flames are welcomed in a mature manner of course. Being a good writer, you need some right? So, I hope you enjoy my story!)

Title: Soar Like A Bird

Written: Aug: 13th at 10:09 pm.

First Chapter Finished: Aug 14th 12:04 am.

Harmony's Pov:

Some people can say that life throws you a curv ball, My life simply is a dart board. You can throw so many objects at me, but only one will truly stick. I think thats what makes me special in my own way. My names Harmony, this is my journal, Something I kept ever since I was small, Cliche I know. But my Mother deserved to have her wish, saying to write down every memory, so I will always remember. No matter how foggy it seems.

I could always start off the same, in this book. However, I'm going to tell you the story, that happend exactly 3 years ago, the story that changed all of our lives. Well... Some of them.

It started off when I was only 4...I don't remember much of my momah, I just know she was a smart kind lady, Or so my dad says, even then... When can I get a sober word out of his mouth? I'll show you how it started, how my life truly started. Of course I took the liberty to fix up my grammar as a child, For I was only 6. My name is Harmony, and this is my story.

Diary entry number one: Age 6. Date: December 9th.

Momah told me today I had to be strong, I didn't understand what she ment. A week before she told me this, told me to grow up to be a beautiful woman, she gave me this pretty necklace too... My momah was in a box today, everyone was crying... I didn't understand, Tho what human truly comphrehends the subject of death? Momah would tell me I have a very intelligent view on life, and I'm brilliant, that I will save people some day.

Why couldn't I save her then?

We burried momah today, I begged daddy not to burry mommy, "What if she wakes up!" I screamed, He would just stare at me blankly, No life in his eyes eaither. It seemed death already had it's way with my family, and simply craved more. My daddy took me by my hand, and never gave me a passing glance.

he hasn't looked at me for 11 years. He would complain I look to much like her, and I'm horrible and a discrase to the world. Daddy said mommah was a horrible lady for leaving us.

I knew he felt gulity, I'm happy he does... daddy deserves it.

Diary entry 4: date: December 23rd-

It's cold outside Mommy, Do you miss me? I miss you... Did you notice that my smile through the pain gives even I hope? Does it give you hope?... Maybe I'm being childish. I miss you. Its been awhile mommy, I'm growing up fast, Daddy calls me a disgrace, I'm happy. He says I'm a mistake. He hurts me mommy. But it helps too...I guess thats the funny thing in life, I can go through the physical pain with daddy, but he helps me forget about the emotional pain for awhile too...

I'm looking at the stars, Are you looking down at me? Down at my bruised child like face, at my eyes shining with hope, with determination?

The snow flakes feel nice, On my bruises...

What is this liquid spilling from my eyes? Not tears, I am not sad. I am not sad... I repeat.

Tho, the words seem empty.

Daddy is a criminal, He says I wont live much longer, What does he mean mommy?

I have to go. Dads calling me, he seems drunk. Please keep me safe, your protective arms around me, like a shield.

Don't forget me, mom.

~Time skip~ 13 years later. Age: 19. Date: December 28th

I look back at my diary and smile, At my child like behaivor. At the man that made my life a living hell. I think back to you mom, clutching the necklace of a bird. A very small bird, maybe a humming bird? I don't know...I haven't paid close attention to be honest.

I undestood what you ment tho, I'm free now. I think to myself. I'm free like a bird, I'm not trapped in a cage anymore. Being neglected.

I quickly put on my jacket, on my way to work. We're doing a new case, Something involving a twisted murderer, I don't know I haven't listend close enough. I quickly check myself in the mirror, My pin straight black hair, going down my back, and my Skinny jeans putting figure on my body, putting on a T shirt and a vest, under my jacket, I complete the look and smile.

My father was right all those years ago. I said with a smirk, some people would call cocky.

I am a _mistake_.

The _**Perfect**_ mistake. I smirk and walk out the door, giving people intimidating glares as I walk down the road, On my way to the Head quarters. I looked up at the sky smiling slightly, My facade fading and the true me shining through.

Hi mom. I mumble.

"Why are you talking, to the sky...?" a voice from the shadows asked un-sure. It was deep, Unemotionless. With a hint of amusement I detected. I glared over at the shadow standing about 6 feet away.

"Whats it to you?" I snapped, My rough bad-girl side, trying to shine through. I had no time for ass holes like him. "I'm on my way to work, beat it kid." I say to emotionaly.

He stared, thats when I noticed. His slouched over appearance, his loose fitting clothes, his black messy hair and mak- wait a minute... _make up?_ I looked intently at the black rims, I swear it was eye liner- erh... **guy** liner... in his case. Thats when I noticed the red gems staring at me, I stepped back slightly shocked. C-cosplay right? I thought franticly The crisp winter air surounding us, the soft snow crunching under mt feet as the misty smoke from our breathing poluted the air.

"Well, to be blunt... I havn't met a person so willing to talk to the sky as company..." He said with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips that was soon covered by a pale thumb, inching its way up to be nibbled on, as he looked to be in deep thought.

I glared, _Whats it to him! _I thought angerly. "Listen...buddy, I don't mean to come off as a bitch, but please...leave? I need to go to work, I was...just talking to someone I know. I replied in a hurry to go.

"They're dead." He implied more then questioned.

"It isn't important, now excuse me..." I shuved him out of the way making him stumble back a few feet. I kept my head held high and my walls up thick. No one will disrupt me and my goals, not again. My black charcoal hair swishing against my jacket with every click of my heel on my boot.

Little did I know... The man I just faced, Was infact my goal, And it wouldn't be the last time, I ran into him.

Mans pov:

I watched her shuv me out of the way like I was nothing, If it wasn't for my paitence of beating L, I would of showed her the sharp end of my knife. Tho I glanced up above her head, it wasn't near her time yet... I sighed as nibbled on my thumb intently, smirking.

"The puzzle will start soon L, Who will be the winner?" I mumbled through a sigh, standing for once in a long while, at my natural height. the bitter cold was getting at me, And I watched the young woman walk away, feeling interested, and a challenage. Faint cawing brought me out of my inner debate...

Pherahps a crow,

Or a sparrow...

End of chapter one.


End file.
